Yondu Udonta
Yondu Udonta is the leader of the Ravagers. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy Yondu and the Ravagers were hired by Peter Quill's father to bring him to him after Quill's mother died, however instead they captured and raised the boy, constantly threatening to eat him. Yondu intercepted Star-Lord after the latter retrieved the Orb and evaded Korath's group, instructing him to bring the Orb to the Ravagers, where as Quill planned to sell the artifact on his own. Yondu later pressured a broker into revealing information on the Orb as the Guardians escaped from the Kyln. Yondu arrived at Knowhere when Ronan the Accuser responded to the call of a drunken Drax. As the two enemies fought, Quill alerted Yondu of his position as he attempted to save Gamora, who had been left for dead in space by Nebula. Aboard the Ravagers' ship, Yondu threatened to kill Quill for double crossing him before coming to his senses after finding out how much the Orb was and teamed up with the Guardians to prevent Ronan's genocidal assault on Xandar. Later, Yondu lead the assault on the Dark Aster and was quickly shot down, but survived the crash and managed to eliminate an entire squad of Sakaaran troopers using his signature arrow. After the Guardians made quick work of Ronan, Yondu arrived demanding the Orb, as per the original deal. Later aboard his ship as the Ravagers partied in celebration, Yondu chuckled upon opening the Orb, realizing that Quill switched orbs and finding a troll doll in place of the Infinity Stone. Character traits ''To be added Abilities To be added Equipment * Audio-Activated Arrow: Yondu possesses a golden arrow linked to his cybernetics capable of operating when he whistles; the arrow pierces through enemies faster when the whistles are of higher frequency. Relationships *Peter Quill - Associate *Kraglin - Second-in-Command Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Michael Rooker *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Yondu was the original member of the original team. *In an interview conducted by LauraHaddockFans.net, Laura Haddock mentioned sharing the screen with Michael Rooker's Yondu by stating: James made sure that myself and the other actor never met (prior to shooting), never saw each other. We didn’t get ready together, we got made up in different trucks, and the first time we ever saw each other was on camera, so the reaction was completely honest and real. * Yondu's famous fin was trimmed down for the movie; the character as seen in the film seems to have a cybernetic strip reminiscent of a mohawk instead. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' KraglinYondu.jpg|Kraglin and Yondu. 8lq0cVe.jpg|Yondu on his ship. K5fGjry.jpg|Yondu, his second-in command Kraglin, and the Ravagers. PeterQuillandYondu.jpg YonduImage.jpg|Yondu smiling. YonduPromo.jpg|Promotional Image. Yondu-IMG_0183.jpg|HeroClix Toy. Rooker set Yondu.jpg|Rooker on set Yondu-Guardians-of-the-Galaxy 4.jpg|Rooker on set Yondu-Guardians-of-the-Galaxy 3.jpg|Rooker on set }} Category:Allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Aliens